Wilight
by KatishJohanson
Summary: If you like twilight parodies, READ THIS! It's funny, romantic, weird, and still packed with action! So, read it, or it's YOUR serious loss. Not mine. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Wilight**

**Preface:**

**I never really thought about the way that I would die. It just wasn't something a young girl needed to think about. But I would have had reason enough in the last three months. **

**I stepped into the karate dojo and looked into the dark, blood thirsty eyes of the inhumanly beautiful tracer. I knew that he would kill me right there, in that very place, at a time very close to now. But it was a good way to die, in the place of a loved one. Heroic, even. At least it would be very, very soon. I hoped. **

**Chapter 1**

**My mother drove me to the airport at about ten o'clock in the morning. It was cloudy, and dark, and I was miserable. **

**I was about to do something that could be life-changing, and I was trying to keep it cool. **

"**You have to do this, you know that, right?" My mother said as we were walking through the door. I knew, alright, because she'd said it a billion times already. I almost wanted to say the words with her.**

"**I know, Mom." I told her for the billionth time. I had to go even if I didn't want to go. And you're probably thinking, "It's not like she'll kill you". Well, actually, her exact words were, "I kill you."**

**Then, god he had perfect timing, Joe called, "Come on guys, we've got a plane to catch!" **

**Joe was my mother's new husband. He was a football player, but he wasn't a professional. No, not even close.**

**It was a forty-five minute ride to the Bradley airport from New Haven. And, yes, I lived in New Haven, CT. Home, not-so-sweat home. But it was good enough for me. **

**When we got to the airport, I said my last goodbyes and got on the plane. As I looked out the window, I saw my mom mouth the words, "Bye, Ella." Oh, yeah, my name is Ella. Nice to meet you.**

**It was a six hour ride to Phoenix, Arizona, then a three hour ride from there to Port Angles, Washington. It was 7:00 when I got to Port Angles. I didn't mind planes, so the worst was over. What I was worried about was the hour long car ride with Carlie. Oh, yeah, and Carlie is my Dad.**

**Carlie lived in a tiny town where the sky was constantly covered with thick layers of dark clouds, and it rained a lot. And I mean a lot. **

**As I stumbled my way off the plane-making a fool out of myself-I immediately saw Carlie, dressed in uniform. Carlie was a father to me, but to the good people of Forks, he was police chief Swan. And that gave me the awful thought that we would probably be riding in his police cruiser, and nothing slows down traffic like a cop. Ugh.**

**Carlie walked over to me-clumsily- and grabbed my bags from me.**

**"Hi, Ells," He greeted me, "Let me get your bags for you." Like I had a choice, since he already had them. Whatever. **

**We exited the airport and walked to the parking lot. He didn't say anything, but kept walking. Apparently, he thought I would follow him, witch, of course, I did. **

**Carlie unlocked the trunk and put my bags into it, then unlocked the car and hopped in. I got in on the passenger side and suddenly realized how awkward this was really going to be. **

**Carlie tried to make small talk a few times but basically all that we said were things like, "rainy weather we're having here in Forks" and "Your hair looks shorter than the last time I saw you". Just small things, until we both gave up and just kept quiet. Carlie looked straight ahead, and I looked out the window at the forest.**

**It was just so…green. The moss on the tree's(and everything else), the grass, the leaves, the bushes and shrubs. It was just too green, a mutant alien planet. But, in a way, I sort of liked it. It was pretty, but it just didn't feel right. But, I'm sure I'll get used to it eventually. Maybe…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**After a long, long hour, I finally saw a sign that said: **

**Welcome To Forks, Washington**

**Population: 3,000 **

**Now 3,001 people.**

**After about five minutes after that, we were at Carlie's small white house. It was the perfect place for a young, newlywed couple with a small child. That's why Carlie and Rain (my mom) moved here. They were the newlywed couple and I was the small child. Well, baby, actually.**

**Carlie got out and I did the same, following him to the trunk and grabbing one of my two small bags before he could. I only had two bags because most of my clothes were either too light or too heavy to be worn here, so I packed what I thought would work here.**

**Carlie unlocked the door and walked straight towards the stairs that lead to my bedroom. I followed him up and turned left to my room. **

**We went in and put down my stuff. I sat down on the bed and looked around the room. It had been changed so many times since I'd lived here. **

"**You like green, right?"Asked Carlie. **

"**Hmm?" I said and then noticed what he was talking about. Everything was a dark shade of green this time. "Oh, yeah, I do. Thanks Dad." He just stood there. Worst thing about Carlie: He always hovered. **

"**You can go, Dad, I'm fine being alone." It sounded harsher than I'd planned, but he didn't seem to notice.**

**I got up and closed the door behind him, then went back to my bed and lay down. I was tired and miserable, and the bed was uncomfortable. I let a tear roll down my cheek but didn't allow any others to escape from my eyes. I didn't want to cry now, but if I wanted to later, I'd save the real sobbing for bed.**

**After about a half hour of laying down and thinking about some of the things that might be good about living in Forks-which wasn't very successful-I got up and went over to unpack them. I started with the big one, and then went on to unpack the smaller one. Somehow I managed to fill up almost all of the space in my little dresser, which made me feel sort of good. I don't know why, but it did. **

**I walked over to my door and opened it. I hesitated, and then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I wasn't very hungry, but I looked through the fridge and noticed that Carlie had no food. What was he planning on eating for dinner? **

"**Carl-Dad," I wasn't allowed to call him Carlie to his face, "Did you already eat dinner?" I called.**

"**No, why?" He actually sounded like he had no idea that there **_**wasn't**_** anything for him to eat.**

"**You don't have anything in your fridge **_**to**_** eat." I said, walking into the living room. Carlie was sitting on the small sofa in the middle of the room in front of the TV. He didn't look like he was interested in what I was saying, but I wasn't dropping this.**

"**I usually end up ordering pizza. Are you hungry?" He asked casually. Grr. Why was he being so difficult?**

"**No, but you can't eat pizza **_**every**_** night, you need to eat real food. So how about you order pizza for yourself tonight, and I'll do the food shopping and cooking for dinner, for the whole time I'm here." I said, and then left before he could answer. **

**I went back upstairs, got my bathroom bag off the floor next to my bed, and headed to the bathroom. I started by brushing my teeth, and then went on to undressing and hopping into the shower. Well, not literally. But I **_**got **_**in… You know, I shouldn't be explaining this, because if you thought I'd actually **_**hopped **_**into the shower, well, let's just say that you need to get some help.**

**So, anyway, I **_**got **_**into the shower, and let the warm water run down my back, and I was almost totally relaxed. I got out and dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. I decided to go to bed early to get ready for a long day tomorrow.**


End file.
